Casal Principal
by Mari May
Summary: Chad e Sunny conseguem os papéis para ser o casal principal de um filme, sendo que Sunny empata com Tawnie, mas ela resolve desistir e deixar a amiga ir em seu lugar. Como Chad reagirá a isso? – Channy


**_Nesses meus 5 anos de ficwritter, NUNCA escrevi FanFic com nenhum personagem que não fosse de anime/mangá. Então, por favor, sejam bonzinhos comigo nessa minha 1a FanFic fora do universo japa. -q_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Vocês viram??? Vocês viram??? VOCÊS VIIIIIRAAAAAAAAAAAM????? – berrou Tawnie, adentrando a sala onde o resto do _Sem Sentido!_ a aguardava para começar os ensaios do próximo episódio do programa.

- Pra você estar tão feliz, só pode ser algo que vá te favorecer. – concluiu Nico.

- Haha, LÓGICO!

- E o que é? – Sunny perguntou.

- O Marshall me pediu pra avisar que... Vão produzir um filme em Hollywood que promete muita, MUITA repercussão, e nós fomos chamados pra fazer testes!

- O-o quê??? – todos exclamam, surpresos e ao mesmo tempo felizes – AAAAAAHHH! – eles começam a pular, se abraçam e rodopiam de tanta felicidade.

A empolgada comemoração é interrompida quando alguém abre a porta da sala em que estavam: Chad.

- Se o motivo dessa alegria toda for o que eu estou pensando, queria comunicar que o _Falls_ também vai fazer testes, então... Não precisam mais ficar felizes, porque com certeza nenhum de vocês vai conseguir um papel! – ele completa a prepotente frase com um sorriso provocativo.

- Isso é o que veremos! – Sunny ameaçou.

- Chad, Chad, queriiiiido Chad... – disse Tawnie – Não te contaram um detalhezinho importante?

- Que detalhe?

- Eles querem UM integrante do _Sem Sentido!_ e UM do seu amado _Mackenzie Falls_, ou seja... Querendo ou não, um de nós vai estar lá!

- AHÁ! – exclamou Sunny, sorrindo vitoriosa, com as mãos na cintura – E olha que eu nem sabia disso!

- Hunf! Aposto que fizeram isso por PENA de vocês, já que sabiam que só gente do _Falls_ ia conseguir passar nos testes, hahaha! Tchau, fracassados!

- REPETE! – grita Sunny, indignada, tentando avançar em cima dele, mas seus amigos a impedem.

- Deixa, deixa! – Grady falou – O importante é que está garantido que um de nós estará no filme!

- Bom, eu não vou fazer teste nenhum. – avisou Zora – Não quero fazer par romântico com nenhum de vocês ou do _Mackenzie Falls_. Então, vou ficar só dando apoio moral!

- Ah, é uma pena, Zora... – lamentou Sunny.

- Pena? Menos uma concorrente, HAHA! Vou agora mesmo preparar o discurso que vou dar quando ganhar o Oscar de melhor atriz desse filme!

- Tawnie, você se gabar é até aceitável depois que a gente se acostuma, mas temos um ensaio pra fazer, lembra? – Sunny falou.

- Ah, é... – ela acena dando adeus – Boa sorte no ensaio!

A loira tenta ir embora, mas Sunny e Zora a seguram pela camisa.

- Aaaaaah, tenho mesmo que ficar? – choramingou.

- TEM! – os outros respondem.

Ao fim do ensaio, o grupo foi almoçar. Exceto Sunny, que avisou que iria primeiro em seu camarim e depois encontraria os amigos no refeitório.

Lá, ela corre para o sofá, discando o celular da mãe, e conta a novidade.

- Torço muito por você, minha filha!

- Obrigada, mãe! Mas estou tão nervosa...

- Esse nervosismo é normal, querida. Só não deixe isso atrapalhar seu desempenho no teste.

- Vou tentar... Agora vou lá, mãe, tenho que almoçar!

- Tá bem! Tchau, Sunny!

Ao desligar, a moça levanta e toma um susto vendo que tinha alguém atrás do sofá em que ela estava sentada outrora.

- Chad??? Desde quando você...???

- Você tinha acabado de pegar seu celular quando cheguei, aí resolvi esperar acabar sua ligação.

- ...precisava ouvir minha conversa?

- Ué, o quê que tem? Você não falou nada demais...

- Não importa! E se eu fosse falar com algum namorado, ou nem isso, algum garoto que eu gostasse??? Não gosto que fiquem me bisbilhotando, Chad!

- Um garoto, é? – ele faz uma pausa antes de continuar - Por acaso você... Está a fim de alguém? N-não que eu me interesse, apenas... Apenas curiosidade, sabe...

- Não, não estou. Mas o que veio fazer aqui?

- Ufa... – sussurrou.

- Hã?

- "Uva"! É, uva! Que vontade de comer um cacho de uvas... Sorte que no MEU camarim tem de tudo, haha! Mas... O que dizia mesmo? Ah, sim, por que estou aqui: queria ter certeza que vai fazer o teste.

- Claro que vou, mas... Por que queria saber?

- Hum... Curiosidade de novo! Até um dia, Sunny!

- Mas hein?! – ela diz, confusa, enquanto avista Chad indo embora – Que estranho...

Finalmente o dia dos testes chegou. Estes ocorreram no estúdio do diretor do filme e, uma semana depois, os resultados foram divulgados: do _Mackenzie Falls_, o escolhido foi Chad; do _Sem Sentido!_, houve um empate entre Sunny e Tawnie, que teriam que voltar lá no dia seguinte para desempatar.

- Droga, droga, DROGA! Não acredito que empatei com você! – disse Tawnie, andando de um lado para o outro no camarim que dividia com Sunny.

- Ah, Tawnie, essas coisas acontecem... Não tivemos culp...!

- VOCÊ TEVE SIM! – a outra berrou, apontando dramaticamente o dedo na direção da amiga – Sunny, você tem noção de quanto tempo esperei pra fazer um teste desses??? Hein??? Sempre sonhei em estrelar um filme de Hollywood!!! Se você disser que sempre sonhou com isso também, posso atééé pensar se te considero digna ou não de disputar esse papel comigo!!!

- Er... Bom, pra falar a verdade... Sempre sonhei foi em conseguir trabalhar no _Sem Sentido!_, e isso já consegui...

- Eu sabia! SABIAAAAA! Você não deseja isso tanto quanto eu! Seu desejo é uma chama vagabunda perto do incêndio incontrolável que arde em meu peito!

- Como é que é?!

- Você entendeu, hunf!

Sunny abaixa a cabeça, pensando um pouco.

- Isso é mesmo tão importante pra você, Tawnie?

- CLARO que é! ARGH! – ela se joga no sofá, escondendo o rosto com uma almofada – Que sofrimento! Que desespero! Que ansiedade! EU QUERO SER A ESTRELA DESSE FILMEEEEE, BUÁÁÁÁÁ!

A morena suspira, sorrindo em seguida. Havia tomado uma decisão.

- Tawnie, eu... Vou dar uma saída, tá? Avisa os outros que vou me atrasar pro ensaio!

- Tááá... – respondeu, chorosa.

Chegando ao estúdio, Sunny depara-se com Chad quando vai falar com o diretor.

- Chad?!

- E aí, Sunny? Vim pegar minhas falas pra já ir treinando, mas... Por que veio se só vai saber amanhã se está no filme?

- Vim avisar ao diretor que... – ela respira fundo, fitando o homem que acabara de entregar o roteiro a Chad - ...eu desisti do meu papel. Não precisamos mais de outro teste pra desempatar, ele é da Tawnie.

- Quê?! – Chad exclamou.

O diretor apenas arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Você tem certeza disso? – indagou.

- Tenho. Agradeço o convite, mas acho que a Tawnie será uma protagonista melhor que eu! – ela se vira para Chad – Já que está aqui, que tal voltarmos juntos?

- ...tá... – ele respondeu, ainda incrédulo com o que havia presenciado.

No caminho de volta...

- Ei, Sunny...

- O quê?

- A Tawnie te pressionou, obrigou, forçou a fazer isso?

- Não, claro que não! Ela não seria tão cruel assim... É que eu vi que ela queria o papel mais do que eu, então... Resolvi dar isso a ela. Tecnicamente, fiquei em 2º lugar, e isso já é bom demais! Hehe!

- Bom, no lugar dela... Eu teria sido cruel sim. BASTANTE. – brincou.

- É, eu sei... Você é infinitamente pior que ela. – respondeu, no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

- Confesso que... Não esperava por isso.

- Ninguém esperava, né?

- É...

Segundos depois, já estavam no prédio onde trabalhavam. Chad tinha ido de limusine, mesmo com o estúdio ficando apenas a três quadras de lá.

- Obrigada pela carona!

- Foi você que se ofereceu pra vir, mas... De nada.

- Hunf! Bem que gostou de ter minha companhia!

- ...por cinco minutos?

- É, cinco minutos! Agora preciso ir pro ensaio, tchau!

Chad ficou ali parado, observando Sunny entrar correndo no prédio. Recostou-se na limusine, até que o motorista perguntou:

- Vai a mais algum lugar, senhor Dylan Cooper?

Ele demora antes de responder, com um sorriso enigmático:

- Vou. Pro mesmo de onde viemos.

No fim da tarde, assim que o ensaio termina, Sunny conta a Tawnie o que fez. Esta grita de tanta emoção, jurando que irá compensar Sunny de alguma forma depois que ficar mais famosa do que já é e nadar em dinheiro.

- Ah, Tawnie, que isso, hehehe, não precisa... Fiz de coração!

- Se você diz... Então, tá! – ela faz uma pequena pausa – Mas que tal uma festa de comemoração? Isso você aceita, né?

- Sim, sim!

- Legal! Não vai precisar me cobrar dinheiro depois! Que ótimo, né? HAHA!

- Er... C-claro... He!

- Obaaaa! Vou falar com o Marshall e providenciar a festa!

- Isso, vai lá...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh, não acreditooooo! Consegui, conseguiiiiiiii!

Sunny sorri, vendo Tawnie fechando a porta do camarim. Segundos depois, esta se abre, revelando a loira com lágrimas nos olhos. Sunny se assusta, principalmente quando Tawnie estende os braços em sua direção enquanto faz biquinho. Sunny se afasta, amedrontada, mas não consegue escapar do apertado abraço de Tawnie – algo RARÍSSIMO dela fazer.

- Não acostuma não, mas... Obrigada, Sunny!!!!!

Mais calma, a morena retribui o abraço. Ou melhor, tenta, pois antes que consiga Tawnie a empurra bruscamente.

- Isso nunca aconteceu, tá? Nunca te agradeci POR NADA!

- T-tá, p-pode deixar!

- Hihi! Agora sim vou providenciar a festa!

Sunny respira aliviada depois de pensar que ia morrer sufocada por Tawnie. Então, também sai do camarim: tinha mais uma coisa que queria fazer.

- Oi, Chad!

- Sunny?! Quem te deu permissão pra entrar no meu camarim?!

- ...seu segurança veio te perguntar se eu podia entrar, e você disse que sim.

- É, eu sei. Mas tenho a mania de tratar os outros com arrogância e desprezo, então não deu pra evitar perguntar! – explicou, lançando uma piscadela, e Sunny revirou os olhos – O que te fez se achar no direito de vir me perturbar e roubar minutos preciosos do restante do meu dia?

- ...essa mania não pára nunca?

- Nunquinha.

A moça suspira, derrotada.

- Tá. Escuta, Chad, eu queria vir aqui pessoalmente em nome do _Sem Sentido!_ pra...!

- Eles nem sabem que você veio, né?

- Eeer... D-detalhes, detalhes, ehe! He! Hehe! Hehehe! Hehehehe! Hehehehe?

- Agora você também fala "risadês"? Parabéns, Sunny, conseguiu superar a falta de sentido de tudo que o _Sem Sentido!_ já fez! – debochou.

- Hunf! Calado! Vim em paz, tá???

- Foi mal, foi mal... Prossiga.

- Caham: como eu dizia, vim em nome de todos (embora eles não saibam) desejar boa sorte pra você nesse filme, até porque você vai atuar ao lado da nossa amiga Tawnie e...!

- Não vou não.

- Q-quê?! Por quê??? Não me diga que escolheram outra pro lugar dela!!! Ah, não, isso não pode...!!!

- Shhh, calma! Quis dizer que EU não vou mais participar. Desisti também.

- HÃ??? Eu ouvi direito??? Chad Dylan Cooper recusou o papel de protagonista, e de um filme produzido em Hollywood???

- Ué, você também desistiu.

- Mas o narcisista metido que só quer fama e mais fama é VOCÊ, então por que rejeitou uma chance tão perfeita???

- Porque deixou de ser perfeita.

- Quê?! Como assim?!

- É porque...! Ah, esquece, deixa pra lá...

- Esqueço nada! Vai, fala! – exigiu, cruzando os braços.

Chad a fitou e, suspirando, deu-se por vencido.

- Sunny... Sabe... É que... Sem você, não seria mais tão perfeito. – confessou, corando de leve.

O coração da jovem disparou, e sua face ganhou um tom avermelhado. Ela tentou dizer algo, mas a voz não saía.

Chad riu, sem-graça.

- Melhor se sentar antes que tenha um infarto. – sugeriu.

Ela sentou numa poltrona que havia ao seu lado, e Chad andou até ela, posicionando-se de pé à sua frente.

- M-mas Chad... C-como você poderia garantir que eu...???

- Não dava pra garantir. Eu tinha que confiar que você se sairia bem, e... Detesto admitir, ainda mais na sua cara, mas você se saiu muito bem. Só faltava ser melhor que a Tawnie nos testes. Mas, já que desistiu... Fiz o mesmo.

- P-por quê??? Ainda não entendo...

Chad pôs a mão na testa, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Por favor, Sunny, não faça eu ter que me humilhar TANTO te contando!

- Eu que peço: por favor, Chad, me fala, vai! Por favor!

Ele vira de costas para a moça, colocando uma mão no bolso, e dá passos curtos e lentos para longe dela.

- Talvez... Talvez seja melhor assim...

- Não! – Sunny diz, levantando-se e segurando a mão livre de Chad – Não vai ser melhor esconder!

O rapaz volta-se para ela. Ambos se encaram, sérios.

- Sunny... Eu... Bom, er... Não sei como isso foi acontecer, mas... Mas... AAAAAAH! – ele grita, não agüentando mais, e dá um selinho rápido em Sunny – Pronto! Eu andava me segurando MUITO pra não fazer isso! Eu gosto de você, Sunny Monroe!

Após a revelação, é a vez de Chad cair na poltrona, exausto. Aquilo era demais até mesmo pra um ator dramático profissional como ele.

É que dessa vez não era mais ficção, e o que ele acabara de dizer não fazia parte de um roteiro: era a vida real. E, nela, estava realmente gostando de Sunny.

Ao tomar coragem de olhar para ela, vê que a jovem também está olhando em sua direção, boquiaberta e estática.

- Ah, droga, não devia ter feito isso! – ele diz, repreendendo-se.

Chad levanta, fazendo menção de ir embora, mas Sunny o segura pelos ombros.

- Repete.

- Hã?!

- REPETE!

- Repetir o quê???

- Que você gosta de mim! Repete porque acho que ouvi mal, MUITO mal, e ainda tive a miragem de você me beijando e...!

- Putz, não foi miragem nenhuma!!!

- Ah, é??? Então, prove!!!

- Como quiser!!!

Ele a beija de novo. Dessa vez, mais devagar.

E sendo correspondido.

Com certeza aquilo era melhor do que ser o casal principal de um filme, pois concluíram que estavam sendo o casal principal de algo mais importante: suas próprias vidas!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NHAAAAAAAAAAAAA, sou APAIXONADA por esse casal!!!! *____________________*  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado... XD''''''**


End file.
